Weird Titleless Fic
by AyanamiChan
Summary: O.O Weird... too much caffine + free time = this...whatever this is... Funny (I hope) Sort of X-over with Fushigi Yuugi, Random Insantiy. Enjoy!!


Disclaimer:   
Did you actually think I owned them? *snigger* 

Tama-neko: I'm sorry, readers, but I couldn't stop her. We muses have no control over the ideas we give her, and then we can't stop her from writing them... all we can do is pray she has so much chem homework she can't write it and the forgets about it... 

Heero-Plushie: She had a test... no Chem homework... so she has free time... 

Ayanami: WAHAHAHAHA!! Stoichiometry can KISS MY @$$!!! Haahaha, we're DONE!! NO MORE!!! ^_^ ^_^ 

*purple puff of smoke* 

Ayame-chan: *cough, hack, wheeze* Gotta... fix that.. stupid *cough* smoke... 

Tama-neko: Ayame-san!! Save us!! 

Ayame-chan: Ne, Gomen nasai, Tama-neko-chan, demo I'm here to remind my Imouto-chan that Mrs. Kim said we'd have more Stoicha-whatever in a few chapters... with 5 new formulas! ;_; 

Ayanami: NOOOOOOOO!! *cries* 

Ayame-chan: It's OK, Imouto-chan... we still have to do Atomic Theory first... with all those Quantum numbers, and greek letters, and weird formulas, and electr- 

Ayanami: NO! Kill me now!! 

Heero-Plushie: OK. 

*THWAP* 

Ayame-chan: Bad Heero-Plushie! Well, I've got to go now, to write more to True Victor (*hint, hint*). Ja ne!! 

Warning: random insanity, weird crossovers, etc. 

* * * * * 

Weird Titleless Story 

* * * * * 

Announcer Dude: Welcome to Ayanami_Chan's new, imaginary TV Show, which has no name! 

Ayanami_Chan: *sitting in big, comfy chair* Hi all! Good job, Announcer Dude! 

Announcer Dude: I am NOT a Dude!! 

Ayanami: ...? OK, whatever. Today we're going to interview some people because they've got nothing better to do... I think... and I don't want to do my math homework yet. ^^; And, our first guest is my favorite anime character of all time, Heero Yuy!!! 

*Heero is pushed onstage by big, burly rent-a-cops borrowed from Jerry Springer* 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: Hi Heero! *glomp* 

Heero: ...help! 

Ayanami: *un-glomps and flops back into chair* Sit! 

Heero: *sits* 

Ayanami: OK, before we begin, I have to make one thing clear. If you answer a question with a "..." or some other form of non-answer, I'll interpret it as a yes. Understand? 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: Good! Now, my first question: What do you do now that the war is over? 

Heero: ...I try to avoid people like you... 

Ayanami: *big, innocent eyes* People like me? Whatever do you mean? 

Heero: ...people like you and Maxwell... annoying... happy... hyper... 

Ayanami: I... see... Well, Next question!! Are you going out with anyone? 

Heero: ...no... 

Ayanami: GREAT! Will you go out with me?! 

Heero: ...no... 

Ayanami: *puppy eyes* 

Heero: ...I said no... 

Ayanami: Ah well!! Next question, Are you really a blue-haired, super-deformed alien from the planet Xerox who is plotting to take over the world by replacing all of the coffee in the world with decaf and then watching us all die from our caffeine addictions, killing the insane authoresses who survive because their mothers won't let them drink coffee, and then *pauses to breathe* get drunk off of sake, beer, vodka, and whatever else Trieze left in his booze cabinet, get high and then show off your leadership of the world by parading around and having us all bow to you as you strut by in nothing but your boxers (Oh, that reminds me! I meant to ask if you preferred boxers or briefs!) and then go to Disneyland and ride Space Mountain over and over until you get sick and barf up all over everything!!!!?? 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: Well? 

Heero: ...no comment... 

Ayanami: O.O 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: Do you remember what i said about non-answers?! 

Heero: ...yes... 

Ayanami: O.O 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: So... that's a yes!! 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: O.O 

Heero: ... 

Ayanami: O.O 

Heero: ...next question...? 

Ayanami: Wanna take off your disguise? 

Heero: ...no... 

Ayanami: Tough!! 

*Ayanami grabs Heero and pulls off fake plastic skin* 

Ayanami: O.O 

Heero: Konnichiwa, na no da!!! 

Ayanami: Chi... chi... Chichiri?!? 

Chichiri: Hai hai, na no da!! *pops out contacts and jumps out of the rest of the Heero costume* 

Ayanami: O.O 

Chichiri: Demo, Ayanami-san, you've foiled my evil plot! Now I've got to make a new plan, no da! 

Ayanami: O.O;; 

Chichiri: Ne, what if I disguise myself as George Dubya (George W. Bush) and make the world think I killed myself by choking on a pretzel while watching a football game when I should have been dealing with a national crisis, yadda yadda yadda, na no da!! Do you think that would work, Ayanami-san, no da? 

Ayanami: O.O;;;;;;; 

Chichiri: Ayanami-san, no da? 

Ayanami: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Chichiri: Ne, you OK? Maybe you oughta sit down and drink some water, da. 

Ayanami: O.O;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; 

Chichiri: *picks up Ayanami and puts her in the big, comfy chair* 

Ayanami: Chichiri... is Heero, and he's trying to take over the world.... 

Chichiri: Hai, no da! 

Ayanami: I need a coke. 

Chichiri: Anno, I think water would be better for you, no da... 

Ayanami: Get me a COKE!! Or COFFEE!! Gimmie my caffeine through an IV if you have to, just GIMMIE!!! 

Chichiri: ^^;; Hai hai, no da... *gets her a coke* 

Ayanami: *glug glug glug* 

Chichiri: Anno, Ayanami-san, could you help me with my evil plot to take over the world, no da? 

Ayanami: *shrug* Do I have have anything better to do? 

Chichiri: Well, it 7:00. You should be doing your Math homework, na no da. 

Ayanami: *stares* Let's get plotting! 

Chichiri: Hai hai! But remember, the walking through the streets in my boxers and having people bow to me is important, na no da!! 

Ayanami: *reconsiders her options* 

Chichiri: Let's see... we have the George Dubya idea... and I could use the Gundams to scare people! Da!! All those big, scary guns, no da!!! 

Ayanami: You know... I think I'll join up with you later... I have some math homework that I really need to do... 

Chichiri: Hai hai, Ayanami-san! I'll see you later then, na no da! 

Ayanami: BYE!! *grabs kasa and disappears into it* 

Announcer Dude: And that concludes this pointless episode of Ayanami_Chan's nameless weird TV Show... hopefully we won't be here same time same channel next week! 

Ayanami's Drum Captain/Batman: *pops up out of nowhere* Same BAT time, Same BAT channel!! Get it straight!! 30 pushups!! 

Announcer Dude: O.O;; 

Chichiri: DA!! I'll ally myself will all the evil villains from batman, and together we can take over the world!! 

Ayanami's Drum Captain/Batman: Aha!! I have found you, villain! And I know your secret plot! 

7 foot tall Robin/Trombone section leader: Holy evil blue-haired alien dude, Batman! 

Ayanami's Drum Captain/Batman: Come, Robin! We'll defeat him! 

7 foot tall Robin/Trombone section leader: Yes, Batman! 

Chichiri: Oh, shit, no da!! *jumps into kasa and disappears* 

Ayanami: *sticks her head out of kasa* Power to the Pit!! 

* * * * * 

In case you're wondering, yes, my Drum Captain IS Batman... not a simple fan of Batman, but *IS* Batman!! And he did make the 7 foot tall trombone section leader into Robin. You should have heard them discussing the evil powers in the Tiki Room at Disneyland. Be afraid. Be very afraid. 

* * * * *   
-Ayanami_Chan   
mailto:ayanami_rei@softhome.net   
http://homepage.mac.com/ayanamishrine 


End file.
